01 November 1969
Show ; Name * Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-11-01 ; Comments *As far as is known, the show has not been shared. If you have any old tapes of it, or any other vintage Peel shows, please contract the Peel Mailing List. *Show details below are courtesy of Mailing List member Mick. Many thanks indeed to him! (Mick's mailing list message, November 2009): "Following on from the Jan 1970 playlist I posted last week (see 10 January 1970), I have 5 more from 1968-69 shows (see also 22 September 1968, 24 November 1968, 22 December 1968, 02 February 1969), all from the Psych Fanzine 117." *(note) The tracklisting for this show from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs confirms the running order of the existing tracklisting from Mick and Psych Fanzine. *Griffin (not to be confused with the later, more successful medieval-instrument band Gryphon) included vocalist Graham Bell, formerly of Skip Bifferty They only recorded one single, "I Am The Noise In Your Head" (possibly "Your Head, My Lies" on their session?) before breaking up. Sessions *Griffin #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1969-10-21. *Family #6 Repeat. First broadcast 03 August 1969. Recorded 1969-07-28. **Available on BBC Radio Volume 1 1968-69 (HUX057) **Full session to be re-released in December 2018 on "Family At The BBC". *Christine Perfect #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1969-10-13(?). (Ken Garner's "Peel Sessions" book lists the recording date as 1969-16-13.) *Incredible String Band #4 Repeat of session first broadcast 24 August 1969 (first TX of Black Jack David). Recorded 1969-08-05. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (If known, please add format and label details) *Griffin: What A Day It's Been (session) *Jerry Yester & Judy Henske: Three Ravens (LP: Farewell Aldebaran) Straight STS 1052 *Family: No Mule's Fool (session) *Santana: Persuasion (LP: Santana) CBS 63015 *Christine Perfect: No Road Is The Right Road (session) *Incredible String Band: The Letter (session) *Captain Beefheart: Bill's Corpse (LP: Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *Gene Vincent: Be Bop A Lula '69 (single) Dandelion S 4596 *King Crimson: In The Court Of The Crimson King (LP: In The Court Of The Crimson King) Island ILPS 9111 *Family: The Cat And The Rat (session) *Gordon Giltrap: Lucifer's Cage (LP: Portrait) Transatlantic TRA 202 *Christine Perfect: When You Say (session) *Griffin: Shine (session) *Idle Race: Hurry Up John (LP: Idle Race) Liberty LBS 83221 *Cream: Sweet Wine (LP: Fresh Cream) Reaction 594 001 *Incredible String Band: Black Jack Davy (session) *Family: Wheels (session) *John Mayall: Don't Waste My Time (LP: The Turning Point) Polydor 583 571 *Christine Perfect: Sunshine Hour (session) *Colosseum: Elegy (LP: Valentyne Suite) Vertigo VO 1 *Incredible String Band: This Moment (session) *Family: Drowned In Wine (session) *Griffin: Your Head, My Lies (session) *Delaney & Bonnie: Someday (LP: The Original Delaney & Bonnie - Accept No Substitute) Elektra EKS 74039 *Incredible String Band: Gather Round (session) *Christine Perfect: Pen In Hand (session) *Harvey Matusow's Jews Harp Band: Afghan Red (single) Head HDS 4004 File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * * ;Available *No known recording. If you have any tapes, please contact the Peel Mailing List. * Category:1969 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable)